


If you are touching the robot you are helping

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on my experiences at Robotics club, Gen, So why not here too?, everyone knows, if you are touching the robot you are helping, this leads to pretty entertaining circumstances there.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trying to get some work done. Keyword here is trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you are touching the robot you are helping

"Get off me!" Tony yelled at the horde of avengers trying to be helpful.  
"Just tell us what you need us to do!" Cap asked.  
"Just give me some space!" Tony tried not to yell.  
"What are you doing?" Nat asked.  
"I'm testing a new arc reactor design." Tony explained "This does not have to be a group effort." he added. The avengers were all standing around Tony, touching him in some way; Cap and Thor were both grabbing his shoulders firmly while Nat and Hawkeye had a finger pressed deeply into his sides and Banner laughed and added his hand gently on Tony's knee. Tony tried to stand up but found this task impossible. "Why did you all come down here anyway?"  
"You were yelling, Stark." Clint raised an eyebrow in Tony's direction.  
"At Dummy! That wasn't an assemble call!" Tony said exasperated. "And you realize that this isn't helpful right? You are just getting in my way."  
"Yeah, but if someone looked in they might think we were helping."  
"That's helpful, in the tower, where everyone in the building is already here?" Tony glared around the circle.  
"Hey guys! Are you helping Tony with something?" Coulson walked in, right on cue.  
"Yup!"  
"Indeed."  
"Can't you tell?" The group chimed in on the collective lie.  
"Great, well I'll be in the kitchen when you are done!" Coulson smiled and walked away.  
"Actually I don't think that I'm really necessary here." Clint said and followed Coulson to the kitchen. One by one the avengers left making up stupid excuses to leave and go sit in the kitchen waiting for Coulson's tower-famous pancakes, until it was just Nat and Tony left.  
"Well you know... Food, let me know how this thing works out." And with that Natasha joined the rest of the group in the kitchen. Once Tony was finally alone, he finished his testing quickly, he'd have to if he wanted any pancakes for himself.


End file.
